Troubled Heart
by Scarlet Hoot
Summary: Kagome has finally decided to let go of her love for Inuyasha. She is still in the early processes of recovering from the breakup. Of course she is quite distraught until someone new steps into her life.  Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

-Troubled Heart-

_Kagome has finally decided to let go of her love for Inuyasha. She is still in the early processes of recovering from the breakup. Of course she is quite distraught until someone new steps into her life. Will Kagome finally have her prince charming?_

_**Chapter 1**_

A soft sigh past through the lips of the young raven haired girl as she soaked in the warm water of the bath. It has been two weeks since she left behind a world she had come to love. Two weeks since she left _him _behind. She sighed once again as she sunk lower into the water, her mind overwhelmed with a torrent of thoughts. Letting her eyes slide close she reflected on the events that had led her to her current state of sadness.

_Flashback_

It's was cool spring night in the Feudal Era, the group had returned to Kaede's to settle down. The battle against Naraku had been won two months prior. And now they were recuperating, making plans for their future lives. Every one in the little hut was sleeping peacefully, except for Kagome who had begun to suffer from bouts of insomnia since Naraku's defeat. Her body tossed and turned sending her raven tresses flying about in a flurry. Kagome settled once more before she finally woke up a soft gasp. She sat up looking around the hut her eyes settling gently on all sleeping in the hut. Her eyes however could not find a certain hanyou. Her soft face scrunched up into an expression of annoyance.

"Gee I wonder where he is." she thought to herself is she stretched."

"As if I don't already know." she pulled herself from her sleeping bag and headed out the door of the hut, padding softly into the forest. These late night walks had become a habit of hers since her insomnia began. They soothed her in a way nothing else could. And though Inuyasha whined and yelled about how dangerous it was for her to be out at night alone she continued. She couldn't resist the allure of the forest, the soft pitter patter of tiny animals scurrying about. The quiet serenity that seemed to wind its way around both he body and mind. And the moon... The moon that cast its ethereal light upon the forest on a clear night. Gently caressing everything in its wake, making everything glow. The forest just seemed to have cast its spell on her and she was hooked.

She had had a lot of time to think lately. Now that Naraku was gone it seemed as if Inuyasha followed suit. He was now but a passing blur of silver and red. Here one second and gone the next. Kagome sighed as she delved deeper into thoughts, still walking softly through the moonlit forest. She knew where most of his time was spent now. And though it pained her to admit it she still loved him. But as the days began to pass by with no Inuyasha she began to realize what she had to do.

"I will…speak with him first thing in the morning." she stated firmly to herself. Set in her resolve she began to move her thoughts from Inuyasha to the enchanting forest around her. Once she had her fill of the forests' sweet serenity she began to make her way back to the hut.

As she quietly padded along back to the warm embrace of her sleeping bag piercing amber eyes followed her intently.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Flashback Continues_

Kagome awoke the next morning alone in the hut, with the exception of Kaede who was still sleeping. The older woman would usually have been up and about at a far earlier hour, but lately she had been stricken with illness. Though they all hoped for the best they new the woman's days were coming to an and. Kagome sighed sadly as she watched Kaede sleep restlessly, shaking her head to get rid of her sad thoughts. She then remembered the walk she had taken the previous night and began to think about how much her life would change today. In preparation for the talk she would have with Inuyasha she decided to have a bath. She grabbed her yellow bag and headed to the hot spring. Once she reached the hot spring she quickly undressed and bathed, wanting to have this chat over and done with as soon as possible before she lost her nerve. Once she was done she dressed her self in a simple white summer dress with pink hearts dotted all over it.

"_Oh the irony…" _she thought to herself as she got dressed.

Once she was dressed she returned to Kaede's hut to drop off her bag. Then she set out in search for Inuyasha. She walked through the forest, taking the path that would lead her to the God tree. She didn't have to go far though until she began to hear voices. Following the sound of said voices she soon found her way to a small clearing. And there in the middle sat Inuyasha and Kikyou, she felt a small twinge of pain but she quickly forced it away. They had yet to notice her presence and she was trying to think of a way to make herself known, when the wind picked up and blew her scent across the clearing. Inuyasha jumped as he caught her scent and turned to face her, Kikyou turned as well giving her a look between shock and mild annoyance.

"Kagome…" he said her name in shock and slight fear.

"Hello Inuyasha, Kikyou she replied

"Kagome! I…" Inuyasha began but she lifted her hand to silence him.

"Inuyasha…do you think I can talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

He nodded at her and turned to look at Kikyou.

"I will wait here for you Inuyasha." she told him. Smiling at her response he got up and began to approach Kagome who had already begun to walk into the forest. He followed behind her wondering what she had to say to him. In all honesty he did feel bad about leading her on. But he couldn't let go of Kikyou, he just couldn't leave her. Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his thoughts he had failed to notice that Kagome had stopped walking and was now facing him.

"Inuyasha I've decide that I'm going to return to my era" Kagome started keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Oh okay, when will you be back?"he asked.

She mentally sighed to herself as she took in his words.

"_He's not even going to put up a fight." _she thought to herself sadly.

With that thought her resolve strengthened and she told him exactly what she had decided to do.

"Inuyasha I won't be coming back…" she saw the shocked look on his face and hurriedly continued before he could begin to protest.

"Inuyasha my purpose here is done. Naraku has been defeated and the jewel is whole once again. I am no longer needed here."

"But Kagome you can't! You're my… my best friend! You can't leave!" he shouted at her angry and hurt.

"Inuyasha I truly care for you but I still love you. And the only way for me to move on is to completely separate myself from you. You've moved on and now I need to do the same."

He looked down at his feet sadly. True he had moved on and he knew he would never be able to return her love. But he still cared about her; she was still the most important person in his life, second only to Kikyou. He understood her plight, and though begrudgingly he had to let her go. In an unusual show of affection he grabbed her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I understand Kagome…I'll miss you" he said softly as he held her. Burying his nose in her hair to smell her one last time and commit her scent to memory.

"Thank you Inuyasha and I will miss you as well." she replied her voice so soft it came out as a whisper. Kagome held tightly to Inuyasha, trying to fight back her tears.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply on last time before he released her. They said farewell one last time before they parted ways. Kagome walked slowly to the village her eyes downcast as everything sunk in. She was sad that she was leaving but she couldn't stay here. She knew from the very beginning that there could be no future for her in the past. As she walked to the village she finally let the tears fall. And the more tears that fell the lighter she felt. Every step making her feeling as if she where going to take flight at any moment. Though sad she was she could not help but feel that this was for the best.

Once she had arrived at the village her tears had dried and her sadness reached a new level when she realized it was now time to say goodbye to her friends. Not wishing to drag it out she quickly gathered her things and said her farewells. Miroku and Sango had been shocked but understanding, Shippo had cried his little heart out begging her to stay. Only serving to make her feel worse and almost bringing her to tears once again. She wished Sango and Miroku well and asked them to take care of Shippo. They agreed and they both embraced her tightly. She then went too little Shippo telling him that she loved him and that she was sorry. Kagome picked him up and held him for what seemed like an eternity. She then released him and gave him all the candy she had left. They escorted her to the well and with once last look over her shoulder she disappeared from there world.

_End Flashback_

Kagome sat up and looked out the window the bathroom, the bright light of the moon distracting her from her thoughts. Making her remember her moonlit walks through the forest, she missed them greatly and had not been able to find anything else that could soothe her once she had returned to her time. She got out of the bath and quickly dried herself off. Wrapping the towel around her body she entered her bad room and dressed her self in a pair of white pajamas. Sitting on her bed she thought about what to do. Since she had returned home her insomnia had gotten worse. She woke up at all hours of the night constantly, so much so that lately she hadn't bothered to sleep at.

"_Maybe a walk would help…" _she thought.

A walk in the park wouldn't do though, she had tried that before. Though it was an hour away she decided a walk through the county side was in order. It was a two hour drive but it was as close as she could get to the enchanted forests of the Feudal Era. Nodding her had in confirmation Kagome grabbed her keys and crept downstairs. She put her shoes and headed to her car, wondering why the thought of journeying to the country side had never occurred to her before. She laughed at herself for not thinking of it earlier. She got into the car and began the long drive to the country side.

The door to the study opened casting light into the darkness that encompassed the room. A man sat a desk in the middle of the room, facing the windows. Lazy amber eyes looked out at the moon, the disturbance of someone entering his domain leaving him unfazed.

A man with dark green eyes and short brown hair bowed before he addressed him.

"_It would seem that she is venturing to the country side milord." _the man stated.

"_Hnn." _was his only reply.

The man turned to leave but was stopped by the voice of his lord.

"_Raiko…" _he began as he turned from the window to face his servant.

"_Yes milord?" _the man now identified as Raiko asked.

"_Cancel everything I have scheduled for the next week."_

"_Yes Lord Sesshomaru." _he replied. Once again he bowed and then left the study to accomplish his task.

Sesshomaru turned to the windows once again to gaze at the moon.

"_Soon miko, soon I will have you." _he thought to himself as he let a smirk grace his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_A/N: Sorry for not updating I've been SUPER busy! But I'm back now and if your still with me your patience will be rewarded with two new chapters sometime this week! This being the first of the two. Enjoy!_

An hour and half later Kagome had finally arrived at her destination. Not really knowing what to do with her car she parked at a store close to the edge of the forest that was closed for the night. The sign read "_Sato's Sole's"_, gazing inside the stores windows she noticed that it was a shoe store. She giggled a little at the silly pun of shoe stores title. Walking past the store and into the ever growing wood she felt her mood already begin to rise. Only to be squashed by thoughts of her past as they began to crop up. Her departure from her friends, from her love…

"_NO!"_ she out loud to herself. _"He is not yours to love, never has been never will be…"_ Her eyes began to prick with tears and as she walked she let them fall. There was no one there to see, so she let out all the tears she had held back.

Feeling far better than she had since she had returned home she continued deeper into the wood taking in her surroundings. Though she was absolutely certain she would never find a forest in the modern era that could compare to any of the forest's she had ventured through during her travels this one was alright. It held the serenity and peace she so desired. And she gradually obtained the same peace of mind she would gain from he nightly walks in the feudal era.

But something was missing and she couldn't put her finger on it. Why was this forest so different from her beloved feudal era forests? As she walked around pondering her question she began to grow weary. She knew she wouldn't be able to drive but she could still sleep comfortably in her car. As she turned to leave the peace of the wood she suddenly realized she had no idea where she was.

If she had been in the feudal ear she would have been frightened. With demons roaming about the forest really wasn't a place you wanted to be trapped in at night. But because she was in her time she wasn't as worried. And as she calmly tried to find her way back to her car her body became more sluggish. Her unhurried footsteps began to slow and her eyelids began to drop. Kagome came to a stop and slid to the ground at the base of a tree. She made herself comfortable amongst its roots, completely uncaring of where she was.

"_After all, there are no demons in this time to come after me."_ she though to her self as she drifted off to sleep.

And that's how Sesshomaru found her. Sleeping peacefully curled up in the roots of a tree. The bottoms of her white pajamas coved with dirt and blades of grass. He approached her sleeping form and knelt down in front of her. Reaching out one of his clawing hands he brushed back a lock of hair that had covered her face.

He quirked a tiny smile as he watched her sleep. Over the years he had grown much, losing most of his icy coldness. For the longest time he had tried to deny any feelings whatsoever for the miko that traveled with his half brother. But once he had agreed to an alliance with Inuyasha's pack slowly things changed. First she had been a mere ally, then she had become his friend, and after that he began to realizing he was falling for the miko. Though he had tried his hardest to resist her allure and to bury any feelings he had for her he couldn't. It was one battle he was not ashamed to say he had lost.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's soft whimpers at his side. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest. And she began to settle but before she had completely drifted off again his ears caught her mumbled words.

"_I wish…someone loved me to…"_

He waited to see of she would say more but she didn't.

"_Fret not miko for you will want for love no longer. _

_This Sesshomaru will see to it that you have all of his." _he whispered to her.

He held her a little tighter as he began to make his way out of the forest and Kagome snuggled into his chest completely at peace.

_A/N: And sorry if there are some errors it's like 2 am right now. But I had to get this out of my head! :3 _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Kagome awoke in bed, enjoying the warmth and softness. She cracked open one of her eyes only to be met with the blinding light of the morning sun. She closed her eyes and turned over intending to go back to sleep. But she had a nagging feeling in her stomach that something was a little off about this morning. She opened her eyes again to take a look around her to try and see if something was misplaced.

She didn't have to look far however because once she opened her eyes again she was met with the sight of a royal blue bed spread. This sight was enough to have her jump out of the bed quickly realizing that it was not her bed she had been enjoying so. As she looked around the room taking in her surrounds she began to panic.

"_Where the hell am I! What happened!" _she thought to herself as she began to pace back and forth across the unfamiliar room. As she tried to call herself she began to recall the night's previous events, searching her mind for any clue that could tell her where she was. But it was all for naught, because the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the forest.

As she was about to slip into a full blown panic attack she heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the room. She squeaked in fear and jumped back into the bed burying herself under the blankets.

"_Miko do you really believe that those blankets would protect you should you have been in actual danger?" _

Kagome stilled beneath the covers caught between the feelings of fear and shock. That voice, she knew that voice anywhere. But it sounded different, softer perhaps. As the silence in the room began to grow her curiosity bubbled up and she couldn't stave it off. Mustering up her courage she slow began to pull her head from underneath the covers. Once her vision was no longer obscured she looked over to her left locking eyes with someone she had never expected to see again. His name was on her lips and when she finally let it slip it came out in barely a whisper.

"_Sesshomaru"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Still completely dumbstruck at seeing him all she could do was stare. Sure she had thought that was possible for demons from the past could survive to her era. She had even gone so far as to assume if any demon made it to her time would be Sesshomaru. Possibly even Inuyasha but she wasn't sure about him because he was a hanyou, maybe even Shippo because he was so young. But even in thinking that she never thought in a million years that she would run into Sesshomaru in the present back, much less wake up in what she was pretty sure was his bedroom.

As Kagome was lost in her thoughts and trying to overcome her shock Sesshomaru patiently waited. He watched her closely taking in everything about the scene before him. Kagome was lying in his bed, eye brows quirked down in a confused expression. Her tongue coming out to lick he lips in nervousness. As he watched her he slowly began to realize that she was not going to be able to overcome her current state alone so he gently interject so as to not startle her again.

"_Kagome" _he called to her softly.

This caused her head to snap up and settle her attention on him. Behind her eyes he could tell that she was searching, searching for the words she wanted to say. Finally she spoke and her gave her his complete attention. And when he did she fired off a million questions at him.

"_What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened to my car? What-"_

He cut her off by holding up his hand to silence her.

"_I see that even after all this time you are still quite the same."_

He smiled at her and she gasped about to open her mouth to ask more questions but he beat her to it.

"_Why don't you dress yourself and let me take you to lunch, there I will answer whatever questions you have."_

She was going to protest but judging from his tone there was no room for argument. She nodded her head in agreement.

"_I need clothes from my home first." _she said to him.

He nodded in understanding; he stood and led her downstairs to his car. As they walked through his home to leave she took notice that it was quite nice but she couldn't pay attention to the details. Her mind was still warped from seeing Sesshomaru. Once they arrived at his car he held the door open for her and ushered her in. They then began to drive to her home and she didn't question in her mind until they arrived at her home just how Sesshomaru had known where she lived. Eager to understand what was happening she dashed from the car and into her home. Quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and pale orange top. She quickly brushed her hair and made her way back to Sesshomaru. He chuckled at her haste once she had returned to the car. And then they were off to lunch. During the drive Kagome tried to keep her eyes off of him but couldn't. And she found herself wondering just what the former lord had to share with her.


End file.
